While You Were Out/Transcript
Mallory: Hey Whitney, how's it going? Whitney: Oh hi, Mallory! Hey! Thanks so much for picking me up from the airport. Mallory: Oh, you're welcome, anytime. Oh, also I brought your phone. Whitney: Oh, thank you! You know, leaving this at home was the best mistake I ever made. Mallory: Yeah. Whitney: Uh… anyway, is it okay if I check my messages right now? Mallory: Oh, yeah, of course. I'm just gonna pull the car around. Whitney: Okay. Thanks. You have 95 new messages. Whitney: Wow. First message. Matt: Hey Whitney, it's Matt. Hope you're having fun. Listen, I was just calling about your dog. I know you gave me very specific instructions on what to feed him, but I have a hypothetical question for you: What if maybe he got confused and ate all of your laundry detergent? And then vomited all over your bed? Hypothetically. Okay, thanks, bye. Whitney: Ugh, Matt! Next message. Mallory: Carlos, my love, it's Veronica. Let's run away together, mi amor. You are beautiful, beautiful Nicaraguan man and I love you. Next message. Natalie: Whitney, this is your grandmother. I haven't seen you in a while and… Message deleted. Next message. Mallory: Carlos, I do not understand why you did not call me back. And who is that woman on your answering machine?! Call me back, you filthy traitor! Next message. Mallory: Carlos! What are you doing?! You are giving up the best chiquita you will ever… Message skipped. Mallory: Carlos? I am so sad with this sadness for you. Message skipped. Jason: Hi Whitney, this is doctor Alder. We just got the results of your biopsy back, and well, I don't want to be a negative Nancy, but things aren't . Whitney: What? No, no! Why?! Message deleted. Matt: Hey Whitney, it's Matt again. Remember how I left you a message yesterday saying that your dog hypothetically ate your laundry detergent? It wasn't hypothetical, and he's been foaming at the mouth and vomiting everywhere and I think that now he craves human blood. He's been hunting me all day. I barricaded myself in your closet, but I might not make it. I'm afraid, Whitney! Next message. James: Carlos, Carlos... Whitney: Who the heck is Carlos?! James: I wanted you to know that we have reached phase 3. I repeat, we have reached phase 3. And by that I mean I put the bomb where you wanted me to. Bye. Next message. Jason: Well, hello beautiful. You must be Carlos's little squeeze. You look nervous. You wanna know how I got this number? Next message. Jason: The game is up, Carlos! I finally found you! I tracked this numero down and to repay you for what you did to me and my familia, I burned your house to the ground. Now your home and your weirdly feminine throw pillows and your Justin Bieber posters are nothing but the ashes. Next message. Matt: He ate my hand! Your rabid beast of a dog ate my hand! Also, your house is on fire, what's up with that? Mallory: Ready to go? I'm so excited to introduce you to my new boyfriend. His name's Carlos. I don't know what he does, but he makes a lot of money. Category:Season 1